osocsfandomcom-20200213-history
CY-ZAR-KO
Profile Note: This profile was written by the profiled individual themselves. So don't blame me.''HELLO! MY NAME IS' CY_ZARR_KO''' AND I AM A TEECH U AOBOUT ME! BLOGGY MAN SAY HE GIVE ME A POST ON A TODAY TO LET MY WRITE, AND TODAY AM A TODAY! LIKE: '''A PRETTY LADIES, A PROGRAM, A MUZIC, A MAKE PROGRAM, A MAKINGE HAPPE FOR U! '''NOT LIKE: A MAKEING U SAD, A BAD PROGRAM, A CAGE, A WALL, A HURTING MACHINE, A CARCER MAN PERSON, A BAD ME WHO IS: I AM! I AM MAKED BY A CARCER MAN PERSON TO HURT THE PRETTY QUEEN LADY. I HUNGE, SO I CHEW ON A PROGRAM AND MAKE A BAD, MAKE A HURT ON A NOT BAD PROGRAM, SO I DO MAKE A FOOD OF A NOT BAD PROGRAM. THE PRETTY LADY COME IN. I TRY TO MAKE A HURT ON LADY, WHICH IS A BAD, AND I MAKE SAD WHEN I DO THE BAD ON PRETTY LADY. SHE IS VERY PRETTY AND SOFT. SO I GO TO SLEEP AS QUEEN LADY TRY TO GET A WAKER, AND A BAD MAN SEND A MANY THING. I HELP PRETY LADY BUT NOT DO SO GOOD AGAINST A MANY THING SO I GO SLEEP. I WAKE AND SEE A HURTING MACHINE MAKE A BAD ME. CARCER MAN SAY A MANY WORD, I AM NOT PUT A CARCER WORD HERE. A CARCER WORD HURT BAD AND I NEVER A CARE ANYMORE. HE MAKING A LOT OF A BAD ME WITH HURTY MACHINE, I A HURT SO MUCH I AM UNREMEMBORABLE HOW LONG. BUT PRETTY QUEEN LADY COME TO SAVE ME, BREAK HURT MACHINE, LET GO! NOW I DO A GOOD THING FOR PRETTY LADY, SHE NOT A KNOWING BUT I HELP A PEOPLE! A LOT OF A PEOPLE! Abilities '''WHAT DOES DO: '''CARCER MAN CALL ME A SNOWCLONE OF PRETTY QUEEN LADY, BUT I NOT MADE OF ICE AND A SURYP, SO I HAVE ANNY NONE IDEAS! I KNOW I AM A VERY HUNGER, AND I CHEW ON LOTS OF A THING, ANY OF A THING, AND IT GOES A CRUNCH MUNCH EXCEPT WHEN IT GO A BLEPPLE BLOP OR A OTHER SOUND! I READ A THING FROM THE CRUNCH TOO! A LOT OF THING, A THING THAT LET ME HELP A GOOD BY CHEW A BAD! PRETTY QUEEN LADY SAY I WHEN I DO NOT EAT A BAD CHEW, AND SHE SAYS A CRUNCH IS LESS GOOD IN PEOPLE PLACE WORLD! OH YEAH, I CAN GO THERE, TO A PEOPLE PLACE WORLD, WHERE PEOPLE ARE DOING A SLOW ON CAR ROADS AND THERE IS AT LEAST A TWELVE BURGERS! IT IS A NICE PLACE! Characterization I LIKE YOU! I LIKE YOU MANNY LOTS!I HOPE YOU LIKE THE THING, SEE YOU IN ANOTHER THING! Additional Info. Her particular manner of speaking is inspired by a specific affectation of speech the author Bogleech gives some of their characters, examples of which can be found here, here, here and in this arc here.She's one of the few CQ-Verse characters who isn't named after a music-related thing, but there is a form of hers that is named after such. But that's for another day... Author Commentary She essentially started as an April Fools-related character, a goofy "in the perspective of (X)" profile combined with the inherent humor of a Bizarro-type figure, but folks've gotten pretty attached to her. Which, again, was probably inevitable given how endearing the actual Bizarro tends to be... Major Appearances (If Any) Sampletext License This character is free to use as you see fit under a CC-BY 4.0 license so long as I; Thomas F. Johnson, am credited as their creator! Blatant Shilling And, if you wanna support me, maybe check out my Patreon, which I previewed this design on ages ago, or even just send a Ko-Fi my way! Every penny is appreciated, and I am eternally grateful for those who donate! Gallery Pics Go Here Category:CQ-Verse Category:Characters Title Badly Needs To Redraw